As a container that stores substrates such as a semiconductor wafers, etc., one has been known conventionally that has a configuration including a container main body, a lid body, a sealing member, a substrate support plate-like portion, a front retainer, and a back-side substrate support portion.
The container main body has a tubular wall portion in which a container main body opening portion is formed at one end, and in which the other end is closed. A substrate storing space is formed in the container main body. The substrate storing space is formed by being surrounded by the wall portion and can store a plurality of substrates.
The lid body has a sealing member installation portion. The sealing member is fixed in the sealing member installation portion. Furthermore, a concave portion for fixing a lid body leg portion is formed in inner face of the lid body at a portion that closes the container main body opening portion. The lid body can be removably attached to the container main body opening portion and can close the container main body opening portion.
Substrate support plate-like portions are provided at the wall portion so as to form a pair in the substrate storing space. When the container main body opening portion is not closed by the lid body, the substrate support plate-like portions can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced by a predetermined interval.
The front retainer is provided in the concave portion for fixing the lid body leg portion of the lid body. The front retainer has a front retainer leg portion and a front retainer substrate receiving portion. The front retainer substrate receiving portion is supported by the front retainer leg portion. The front retainer leg portion is fixed to a part of the lid body at a portion forming the concave portion for fixing the lid body leg portion. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the front retainer can support edge portions of the plurality of substrates.
The back-side substrate support portion is integrally formed with the substrate support plate-like portion so as to form a pair with the front retainer. The back-side substrate support portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the back-side substrate support portion retains a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced apart by a predetermined interval by supporting the plurality of substrates in cooperation with the front retainer (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-159288).
It should be noted that the back-side substrate support portion may be formed integrally formed with a lateral substrate support portion, or may be configured so as to be separate from the lateral substrate support portion.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-159288